


Кайлаксные стрипы

by fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars), Lenuchka



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Challenge [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comic strip, Don't copy to another site, Fan Comics, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Romance, Single work, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Перевод стрипов.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Челлендж





	1. Гибкий, как кот

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Star Wars Comics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661912) by Redelice. 



> Special thanks to [Redelice](https://redelicebeta.tumblr.com/SWcomics#.X9VGu9gzbIV) for allowing this translation.  
>   
> Переводчик - [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka), тайпер - [Levitation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation), бета - [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah).

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/4I5lVWD.jpg)


	2. Корона из шипов

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/ORw4zlB.jpg)


	3. У меня рука не дрогнет, сволочь

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/PAj6KhL.jpg)


	4. Вместе

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/xz9S9CG.jpg)


	5. Модельное АУ. Часть 1

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/jgn7YdT.jpg)


	6. Модельное АУ. Часть 2

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/bAFcnnf.jpg)


	7. Модельное АУ. Часть 3

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/Y6KpFuF.jpg)


	8. Dragon Age АУ

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/perS4AA.jpg)


	9. Люблю тебя

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/2ad6k0X.jpg)


	10. Лишь перед порядком я преклоню колени

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/bIynUvs.jpg)


	11. Храбрость

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/vf8K0kF.jpg)


	12. Трон

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/R1bozaM.jpg)


End file.
